Mystic Jewel of Fate
by Ashadah
Summary: First story. Mix of alot of Final Fantasy elements, mainly Final Fantasy XI and many from FFVI


**Mystic Jewel of Fate**

A world that has been struck by fear  
Where machines and technology have decided to rule  
Where magic is just a myth that is sought out by those who want to harness its power  
Those who want to use it for the good  
And those who seek it for destruction  
A world where mystical creatures and those who know magic hide away from the likes of man kind so its power would not enter into the wrong hands…

**Sheena-**

Out in Misareaux Coast I was, walking with my friend Jim. It was about ten years or so ago when I was only about eight years old at the time. I remember that day very well. We were walking along a shallow river where the water was clear and the riverbed was covered in rocks. We were playing in the water, splashing each other, getting soaking wet. While we were splashing water at each others faces, I found a little grey fish in the water passing by.

"Wow is that a moat carp! I usually don't see them come anywhere close to humans in the water." I said.

"Why, that is one! That's a surprise, I didn't think fishes lived in these parts." Jim said.

"My daddy one time fished for a whole day and only caught one of those."

"Well Sheena, I heard that in some parts of the world there are people that fish up a hundred of those fish a day! They sit there and fish and fish and catch all that they can. They don't do it for food either, they give all their fish to some weird guys for only a small amount of pay. They do that every day until get ten thousand! Once they get that many, the weird guys would give them a large sum of money for all of their hard work. I guess they make it ten thousand since they guess that hardly anyone would actually get to that amount."

"I don't believe you, no one could ever catch that many fish without getting bored out of their mind! If my daddy were to try that, it would take him a gazillion years!"

"Well that's the point! People would get so bored and they would never get ten thousand before stopping. I did hear that one guy got ten thousand fish though. But by the time he got ten thousand he didn't even realize he did and just kept fishing those moat. Some say he is still sitting there fishing and fishing."

After that I looked down and saw the fish had passed and was gone. Jim and I then went to the side of the river and sat down. I started to stare at the river and saw the strangest sight in my life until then. One moat carp, then two, then ten, then a huge herd came rushing past. My eyes were wide open. I looked over at Jim and he looked pretty speechless himself.

"Let's go downstream to see what the fish are running away from." he said.

I nodded and we headed down the steam.

As we headed down the stream, I started to feel a slight chill in the air. The further we walked, the colder it was becoming. It was the middle of summer, and the sun was high p shining, but now I was craving a winter jacket. I looked over at Jim and saw it wasn't just me, he was shivering. We started to walk faster, and gradually came to a run to keep ourselves warm. I looked over at the river and saw that the water was turning into ice. Then a scream came roaring in my ears. We ran towards were we heard and I laid my eyes on something that changed my life forever.

I peered at it. It was woman with light blue skin and dark blue tattoos all over her body. She had long blue hair that went all the way down to her knees and hands that looked like claws. She was floating up a tiny bit above the ground, and right below here were shattered chains covered with ice. There I saw two unconscious men and three of them trying to contain this floating woman.

My eyes were fixed on the strange blue woman. I did not notice that Jim had ran away in fear. The men trying to contain her with chains and guns quivered in fear at her icy cold stare. In a quick move she motioned her hands and the men quickly were covered in ice. I started moving towards her slowly. She heard my footsteps and quickly turned towards me. Her eyes were staring directly into mine. I walked closer and closer, almost close enough to touch the ice blue skin of the mysterious woman.

One of the men that was unconscious before was up and pointing a gun at us. I had distracted the blue woman. I heard a loud sound and was quickly pushed to the ground where I must have hit my head pretty hard because I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I found myself in a place I had never been in before. I place where I would spend ten years of my life. A place where I would learn something that was unknown to me before…. Magic.


End file.
